Work and Play
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: Jacin and Winter act on a TV show for my submission to TLC Ship Weeks Day 4: Old Hollywood!


**A/N: YAY TLC SHIP WEEKS! I'm so excited to continue writing these cute one shots for the next month! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The set was decently sized. The living room to 's home was large for such a room, with elegant furniture all around; lots of dark wood and pops of red and gold color on the drapes or the lampshade. Jacin sat on the long sofa, Winter pacing behind it, stopping behind him with her hand on his shoulder just before they called for the scene to begin.

"Marker! Ready, and _action_!"

"Jeremy," Winter said, her eyes seductive and playful, readying to pounce. She ran her fingers up Jacin's arms, pouting her lips ever so slightly. "You know I can't sleep alone after what happened at the gala this evening, I'm so afraid," she feighed sadness, the hurt flashing in her eyes, tears threatening to spill.

"But Elizabeth, my wife-" Jacin said, furrowing his brow. His concern was apparent, confliction causing him to seem unfocused.

"What about your wife, Jeremy? Sleeping beside someone is innocent, unless you wish it to be otherwise. I just need some company, after those men tried to kidnap me...How can I rest easy knowing someone could come snatch me at any moment in time?" She pleaded, her gaze mesmerizing him as he stared back at her.

"No one is going to come and take you, I promise, Elizabeth." Jacin grabbed her hands, holding fast. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Then please, just stay. I don't know what I'll do if not." she lifted their hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles. "Dear Jeremy, please."

Jacin looked conflicted again, battling the angel and devil on his shoulders. He sighed, knowing he could regret this. "Okay, Elizabeth. Just for the night."

"Why, thank you, Jeremy." Winter kissed his cheek.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "That's a wrap for today folks. We'll see you on Monday."

Jacin stepped away from Winter, heading towards his trailer, a more serious look on his face. Winter followed in suit, but stopped him as they neared their separate doors.

"Jacin?" she said, pausing to look at the ground before looking up at him.

"Yes, Winter?" he asked, one hand on the door to his trailer, the other in his pocket. He seemed much less interested in this conversation than he did. She pouted, looking at him with the eyes that Elizabeth Norberry used.

"Would you be ever so kind as to accompany me to the studio dinner tonight?" she smiled sweetly. "I know that you'd rather just go home to retire and read and drink your scotch, but I'd very much enjoy being on your arm and sitting near you and enjoying each other's company. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Jacin sighed. "Winter," she pouted again, and he rolled his eyes. "Those lips might be able to get Jeremy to change his mind, but I am not my character."

Winter went over to him, standing about a foot away. "Please, Jacin? I don't really want to go alone, and you're much better than asking one of the empty-headed stunt doubles to accompany me. They may be very attractive like you, but they can't carry on the simplest of conversations. Too much head trauma, I'm afraid." She laughed, then pleaded again. "Oh darling, please?"

Jacin sighed, then smiled. "Only because you said I was attractive." Winter squealed with joy and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!"

"You are ever so welcome, Miss Winter. But I need to make sure you know my intentions for the night, alright?" Winter frowned and let go of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't mix work and play, do you understand that?" Jacin looked intently at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm pursuing a relationship with you by asking you to come with me to the studio dinner?"

Jacin swallowed. "Winter, I know how these sorts of things go with you and your dates." She gasped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know that they always go back to your home and they always leave the next morning. I've heard loads of stories from the stunt doubles." Jacin crossed his arms, his face set in a firm scowl, almost.

"I'll have you know that those men are buffoons and I will not let you accuse me of such derogatory endeavors." She flipped her hair, then twisted on her heel to get away from him. Jacin caught her elbow and pulled her back in, wrapping an arm around her waist, a hand on her cheek.

"Let go of m-"

He kissed her, all passion and yearning, nothing like the fake kisses for the television show. Winter let herself kiss him back, touching both of his cheeks with her hands.

Jacin pulled away, both of them breathing heavily, their noses touching.

"I said I can't mix work and play. That doesn't mean I don't want to." He grinned at her, then sighed. "I'm sorry though, but it simply can't be. I don't want our relationship off the set to interfere with the relationship we have on the set. You can understand that, right?"

Winter nodded. "Of course." then she smiled and kissed him once more.

"My contract is up at the end of December. I'll call you then."

* * *

 **A/N: YAY JACINTER! I'm liking them more and more as I write them. This was one was very fun to do, I sort of pictured them both as 1920s English actors with accents and everything? I don't know, haha, but I hope you liked! Review my lovelies :)**


End file.
